


Until My Final Breath

by Sungie_Mochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Park Jisung (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Complete, Crying Zhong Chen Le, Drabble, Established Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Zhong Chen Le, One Shot, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Pet Names, Pregnancy, Pregnant Zhong Chen Le, Romance, Short & Sweet, Some Humor, This is set in 1968, Unless I write the sequel to this, Unplanned Pregnancy, Zhong Chen Le-centric, but that's not really important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungie_Mochi/pseuds/Sungie_Mochi
Summary: ❝It was now or never.“Jisung, I… I’m pregnant.”For a moment, Jisung’s face is utterly unreadable. A blank expression sliding over his fair features like a mask.“Sungie?” Chenle tries, feeling his eyelashes turn wet.❞Or: the story of Chenle discovering the consequences of forgetting to take one’s birth control — only after it’s already too late.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 17
Kudos: 239





	Until My Final Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day!

Chenle knows he’s pregnant. 

He might not have missed some monthly period, but he did miss the 5-day menstruation that always came once his bi-yearly heat ended. A heat he had _intimately_ spent with his mate, Jisung — despite mistakenly forgetting to take his birth control beforehand. 

Chenle wasn’t naïve; he knew what it meant. 

So, to confirm his suspicion, Chenle hits up the walk-in omega clinic nearest to his loft apartment. Some paperwork and one pregnancy test later, and Chenle has his answer. Just as expected, he is indeed pregnant. Six weeks along, to be exact. 

What the Hell was he going to tell Jisung? His wonderful alpha, who was currently dealing with the throes of being a fourth-year college student, did not deserve to deal with some surprise pregnancy. Truly, how could he be _this_ stupid? He only had to take his birth control once every six months before his heat started. However, he still somehow managed to forget to do so. 

Sighing dispiritedly, Chenle begrudgingly stuffs the prescription for prenatal vitamins the nurse had given him into his ebony trouser pocket. Part of him did not want to deal with this right now. The other part of him knew he had to. 

In truth, it was not like he was upset about being pregnant or anything like that. Chenle did not and was not going to blame his unborn pups for his own idiocy. However, he couldn’t help but fret about how Jisung might react.

Despite the fact they had been mated for three years now, the topic of whether they wanted pups had never really been brought up. They were 21 and 22, respectively, and both thought they were a little young for all that. 

But here he was: 22 years old and pregnant with Jisung’s pups.

Chenle enters their tastefully decorated loft apartment wearily, hyper-aware of Jisung’s existence in their shared living space. All around him was his mate’s sandalwood and peony scent; no orifice left unscathed. 

He barely finishes re-locking the eggshell-painted front door before Jisung is on him. The younger boy bombards him with questions about where he had been, beside himself with worry since Chenle left before he had even awoken.

Chenle knew he needed to tell Jisung what was going on. He could put it off, but sooner than later, Jisung would be able to smell it on him. So, he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, grabs his boyfriend’s hand, leads him to the leather carmine-dyed sofa, and tells him to sit down. 

Jisung’s face is a mosaic of concern and unbridled curiosity the whole time, but he does as the elder boy instructs him. Only after Jisung is sat down does Chenle swallow the growing lump in his throat, a few unwanted tears springing to his starry-dark eyes.

It was now or never.

“Jisung, I-I’m pregnant.” 

For a moment, Jisung’s face is utterly unreadable. A blank expression sliding over his fair features like a mask.

“Sungie?” Chenle tries, feeling his eyelashes turn wet.

Then the mask cracks, shock and fondness overcoming Jisung’s entire countenance as he leaps up from the couch. He cups Chenle’s lithe cheeks with his large hands, sweeping away some of his boyfriend’s tears with his thumbs.

“Why are you crying, princess?” A broad smile, all teeth and gums, breaks across Jisung’s face, “We’re going to be parents! I’m going to be a dad…” 

Jisung whispered the last part, voice painted half in awe and half in disbelief. 

Chenle crumbles in relief, throwing his arms around his mate’s shoulders to bury his face in his neck and cry. Jisung soothes him gently, running a comforting hand up and down the length of Chenle’s back while murmuring calming words into his ear. 

“I love you so much, Le. To the moon and back and then some.” Jisung proclaims, sincerity interlacing every syllable.

Of course, that only causes Chenle to sob harder, his breath hitching as he pulls away just enough to meet Jisung’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, feeling the inexplicable need to do so. 

“What are you saying sorry for, baby?” Jisung implores, almost taken aback by the statement, “You didn’t do anything wrong, okay?”

“I know… It’s just, this isn’t what we planned and—”

Chenle’s rambling is cut off by a meaningful kiss. 

The press of Jisung’s plush lips against his parted ones causes Chenle’s hummingbird heart to do somersaults in his chest. But he doesn’t miss a beat in fervently kissing him back, tear tracks still drying on his cheeks.

Their lips slot together like they had hundreds of times before. It was easy. It was practiced. It was them. 

Jisung breaks away first, only to lower his head down to press a tender kiss against the scarred mating mark adorning the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Chenle can’t repress the faint whimper which escapes his mouth in response, his whole body beginning to feel hypersensitive.

“This doesn’t change the way I feel about you.” Jisung grabs his mate’s hand, intertwining his spindly fingers with Chenle’s stouter ones before placing a soft peck against his knuckles, “You know that I will always do right by you, Le.” 

Chenle squeezes his eyes closed. He inhales and exhales once, then a second time, as he feels himself begin to calm down.

“I know, Sungie.” Chenle reaches upward to card his fingers through Jisung’s satiny ink-coloured tresses, “I know.” 

Flagrantly, Jisung’s gaze flits downward to stare at Chenle’s currently flat stomach. It reminded Chenle of the fact that in just another two more months, he’d start to look more visibly pregnant. That thought alone brought a proud smile to his face. 

“I still can’t believe we’re going to have pups. I’m so excited that I might throw up.” 

When Jisung spoke, his voice never strayed to anything above a whisper. As if saying the news too loudly would burst the bubble — make their little world disappear. 

“Please don’t throw up. That’s supposed to be my job at the moment, remember?” Chenle teases as the atmosphere around them becomes more lighthearted than before.

“Have you been having that yet? Morning sickness, I mean.” Jisung inquires tentatively.

“Not yet. But it’s coming soon, I promise.”

“Something to look forward to then.” Jisung jokes, and they both chuckle for a brief second. 

“I love you, Sungie.” Chenle takes both of Jisung’s hands in his own before swaying them lightly back and forth between them, “So very, very much.” 

“I love you too, princess,” Jisung repeats the words like its second nature before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on Chenle’s forehead, “We’re in this together, Le. I’m going to be by your side no matter what.”

Then Jisung sweeps down, stealing another kiss from his rosy lips. When they split apart, he stays to rest his forehead against Chenle’s.

“I’m with you forever. Until my final breath, alright?”

Chenle nods plainly, knowing every one of Jisung’s words to be true.

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people have been leaving kudos on this work recently, and I'm really grateful!  
> But, if it's not too much to ask, can you please leave some comments and feedback too? 🥺👉🏻👈🏻  
> Anything you have to say about this story would be appreciated.  
> Thank you so much for reading 😊 
> 
> —Daniella


End file.
